


The Last Hurrah

by Siddal



Category: Confessions of Dorian Gray
Genre: Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siddal/pseuds/Siddal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok this is a bit ridiculous.</p><p>It's basically a letter from Dorian to well...the world. Instead of creating a will, he decides on playing a (very im)practical joke on everyone before he dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Hurrah

Hello archive person,

 

You might be shocked to receive such valuable donations to your collection by way of post. One does not receive first editions of 19th century novels signed by their authors every day. Certainly not when the autograph is addressed to the subject of the fictional work. Well, I must reassure you or rather, let me clarify that Oscar Wilde is not any stranger than the world already perceives him to be.

My name is Dorian Gray. Shocking isn’t it… or laughable. You may not believe me to be the eternally youthful character from Oscar’s novel but my dear friend did once say that convincing the world that my story was a work of fiction was a triumph.

Along with the signed copy of Oscars work, is my very own manuscript. Oscar’s account of my life, in this copy anyway, though including some alterations to conceal me from the world, is fairly accurate. But it is lacking due to the fact that he’d killed me off at the end of it.

I’m not blond by the way. I’ve attached photos from different points in my life. These photos have not been tampered with. I didn’t add myself into old photos. Just ask an expert. And I didn’t dye my hair.

My book, though maybe not as well written as Oscar’s, is an account of the succeeding years passed my death in the novel. An extensive subject, to be sure, but I had only included the unforgettable moments, the adventures and the people.

You might be thinking ‘why now?’ Well, I plan to end my life. It seems like a terrible thing. A sad thing. But I’m so very old now. It should prove to be a relief. I’d found my life not worth living before now. I had stabbed my portrait and ended it back in 2012. But someone saw it fit to bring me back to life. And like a selfish joke, gave me something… someone worth living for and then took it all away again.

The painting included in this package is not my infamous portrait. That, I plan on burning along with my remains. No. The painting you have now is of the man I care for the most; and is the fruit of the skill he taught me. His name was Tobias Matthews. Our story is in my book too. All the happiness and the horror. It’s all in there.

I’m doing this because I noticed a problem with my first death - No one noticed it. So, I’ve decided to remedy that. This way I won’t be bothered by the consequence of fame and notoriety but still have it. Once you’ve read it all however, you may want to destroy all that I’ve sent you to conceal the truth that is this mad world. Immortality, supernatural creatures… Confirming the origins of my gifts may well send the world into chaos. Fingers crossed.

But what you have are only copies of my copy of Oscar’s book, my book and Toby’s portrait. I’ve also sent soft and hard copies of all three along with this same letter to other museums and publishers around the world… ow and the internet. The true first edition, along with any proof of my existence is in my Mayfair mansion. Consider this an invitation to… basically the race to acquire it.

You may choose to ignore or destroy these, but know that some of the other recipients are bound to be tempted to distribute or show them to others. Someone’s bound to stumble upon it online. And though these may not make believers out of everyone, these will certain make people wonder. Because make no mistake, I may be giving up this youthful body, I may want to be free of the torture of eternal life, but I am not giving up my immortality. My memory with live on.

 

This has been the last confession of

Dorian Gray


End file.
